


say please

by kingsofneon



Series: horny reading list [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofneon/pseuds/kingsofneon
Summary: Marco gets what he wants, eventually.
Relationships: Fushicho Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: horny reading list [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641943
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	say please

"Just say it out loud, Marco, and you can have anything you want.” Sabo grins, “Promise. I’ll do anything you want if you just ask.” 

Just ask, like it isn’t an impossibility; like Sabo hasn’t torn any method he has of communication, kept him silent and pretty because that’s what he likes (but oh, it’s so easy to peel that back, to know he likes this so he doesn’t have to hear Marco say _you, anything for you._ )

Then again - Marco’s less charitable right now, with his arms behind his back and Sabo grinning viciously at him. He wants to be able to say anything and watch Sabo try and cover it, fall for it, shake with the weight of it, and the spider gag pressing his tongue down only lets him grunt out a gargled noise. Sabo grins wider. 

“Speechless?” Sabo asks, tauntingly, and traces his fingertips down the curve of Marco’s cheek.

“Only ‘cause you’re cheating,” Ace says, coming up behind to lean on Sabo’s shoulder and rest his hands against Sabo’s hips. Marco tries to swallow, the lace of Ace’s fingertips against Sabo’s pale skin always alluring, and hears the creak of his throat, the pop of unswallowed saliva. 

Sabo smiles, delightedly. “Cheating is such a crude concept, Ace,” he says, and drags his fingertips into Marco’s mouth, against Marco’s teeth, making him gag and jolt forward. Heat spools in his stomach, unraveling fast as Sabo cocks his fingers against Marco’s upper teeth harshly to make him look upward. “If you won’t say anything, does that mean I get to do whatever I want?” Sabo murmurs, and Ace snorts, tilting to rest his cheek on Sabo’s shoulder and stare at Marco adoringly.

“As if he wouldn’t love you for that.” 

Sabo scoffs. “Not the point.”

“Ah, then is the point he _can’t_ say he loves you for that?”

Sabo swats Ace in the side, and Ace goes down, grinning, slipping from Sabo’s side to touch Marco’s sweaty pectorals. 

“Sorry he’s being mean, Mar,” Ace says, tracing Marco’s neck so softly it makes him shiver. “He'll make it up to you, ‘kay?” 

Such certainty, as though Sabo could ever be made to do anything for Marco. But then again, it’s Ace asking, and Ace grinning savagely at him, and Ace rubbing him _hard_ , enough to make him groan low in his throat. 

(And Ace never has to ask, not unless they’re teasing him; Sabo has his pants unbuttoned less than a second after Ace has gestured for him, and Marco knows what Ace wants as soon as Ace pulls him forward with the gag. 

Sabo may’ve left Marco without words, but he’s still getting what he wants - a chance to lavish praise, even if only through action.) 

**Author's Note:**

> review lol


End file.
